


Dumplings Delights

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: .....and why Arjuna has a surprise Valentine's gift.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Gudako
Kudos: 3





	Dumplings Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako looked on in frustration as her attempt at a simple looking dessert failed again.

She had been following the recipe.

She thought she did at least. And it just so happened that every time it ended in a failure. It might have been due to the fact that she was so out of practice in cooking now. Gudako can’t recall the last time she cooked anything that was much more difficult than a sandwich, which doesn’t involve cooking at all unless you count toasted bread for it as cooking. …or maybe the grilled cheeses.

She could count those.

Unfortunately, Gudako was looking for a simple dessert that was not just making and shaping chocolate. Gudako thought that was fun, but a little too just chocolate for her taste. She wanted some fruit and this dessert reminded her a little bit of crepes.

Gudako really should have remembered she liked eating crepes, cooking them not so much.

“Crepes were thin and always lightly burned and now the dumplings don’t want to stay together and decide to explode when I try cooking them. Is there something about delicate dessert like foods that makes me incapable of making them right?” Gudako whined.

She knew she could have waited until morning.

She could have waited until the designated chefs were available to assist her, or make it all for her, but she had gotten a little bit prideful. Gudako wanted to do it, was challenged to beat this dessert and make the perfect dish. With a sigh, Gudako pulled the recipe she had found, the book going to be subjected to want to curve open to that page forever with the abuse she was lending to it, and began to once more read out the instructions.

“The first part with the saucepan was thick enough. I made that mistake the first time, but it’s not the problem now.” Gudako wondered out loud.

Gudako didn’t notice by now that she did have a visitor watching her actions. The newest company was silent as they started to pour themselves some juice and watch over their Master as she continued to look even more frazzled as she almost leaned into the stove at one point in a jumble of mumbles. Said Servant was almost right on her before she leaned back and into safety. The next breath had said Servant firmly seated in the kitchen as if he was willing her not to hurt herself on his watch.

Gudako finally sighed and look determined all over again. Her entire countenance like she was going into a fight. One possibly to the death with how dire and will to continue on was reminiscent of her Servant’s fellow warriors than a mere time of cooking.

Gudako easily went through the first two steps of her recipe and hurried onto the third one. This time, unlike all the last times - many, many times before – Gudako put enough pressure to the sides to seal them completely like it was a trial of a woodworking project with less filling inside to disagree with sharing space with the firm edges she made of the seal. Each one was plopped into the olive oil on the skillet set aside and heated for just that.

Gudako didn’t even blink as she finished cooking her dumplings to perfection.

She _wouldn’t_.

This was the _final_ test.

Before she went about putting her glaze onto them, the only glaze she made that night as she hadn’t gotten to this part yet, Gudako poked the dumplings with a spoon she pulled out of one of the drawers and waited for an explosion. Miraculously, there was none!

“I knew I could beat you!” Gudako was on her way to champion tears. The sheer frustration was over. AS well as the desire to ever make this dessert again. She could always ask Cat if it was really good.

“Indeed. You finished your dangerous activities in the kitchen.” A male voice sounded out. Gudako squawked in surprise, almost choking on the bite she had just swallowed and turned around.

“Arjuna.” Gudako gasped and turned bright red. She scooped a few more dumplings on a plate and put it right in front of him.

_**“Happy Valentine’s Daaaaaaaaaaaaay**_!” Gudako managed to scream as she ran out of the room. The date on the digital clock was so clear above him and her fight at her limit. She couldn’t deal with swooning into a faint after that! She got him his gift on time!


End file.
